Save Me
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: What if Missy didn't lie to The Doctor and he indeed found Gallifrey? What will happen to Clara after being left all alone?
1. What the Hell?

_**Hello people!**_

_**I'm back! After Last Christmas I needed to write something even though this starts after Death in Heaven and The Doctor actually found Gallifrey.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Reviews please? To know if I should continue.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Save Me<strong>_

_**Ch. 01 – What the Hell?**_

_-Clara-_

FUCK! FUCK! What am I going to do now? I grabbed my phone and dialed that number I swore I'd delete from my phone. The Doctor. Yes, I need to talk to him, I need him here. Oh, how I regret lying to him that day he went away. No, I did the right thing, he deserved to go back home after so long.

He didn't answer, I left a message. I was desperate, why the hell did I get him drunk and seduced him that night when I first saw him after Danny's passing? Okay, it was amazing yet sad because I knew I couldn't belong to anyone else after that, The Doctor was my match. I'd wait for a month then I'd seek help. Right now I need to go to school, I have a class to teach. My pregnancy could wait for a while.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two months and no sign from The Doctor, I didn't know what to think anymore. I needed help, my belly was growing way faster than it should still I was terrified to go to a doctor and find out my baby has two hearts. People would want to study my offspring and me, I couldn't let that happen. Of course I knew The Doctor would never come back to play house with me and his child, one way or another I knew I'd have to raise this kid alone. I needed The Doctor here just for information, how long I'd be pregnant, if the baby is alright, how it would develop and stuff like that.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

School was on vacation, finally. I, at last, had time to go to Cardiff and look for Martha Jones. She was a proper doctor and former companion, if someone could help me besides The Doctor himself, it would be her. I googled her and found her address. I felt like passing out because of my nerves but I knew I had to do it. Knock knock, God help me.

A dark skinned man opened the door, I smiled shyly, he was probably Mickey, the idiot. My Doctor loved to call him that, though he respects this man a lot.

"Hello, is Martha Jones here?" I asked and he glared at me.

"And who are you?" I looked deep inside his eyes.

"I'm Clara Oswald and I'm here because of The Doctor." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're one of these curious girls fascinated by him? We can't help you find him." It was my time to roll the eyes.

"Mickey Smith, can you please call your wife for me? I was a companion as well, and right now I need help as soon as possible." His eyes widened.

"Come in." He stepped aside and let me in. I saw Martha was watching TV with a baby on her lap. It was such a cute sight. "Martha, this woman claims she knows The Doctor and needs our help." Martha looked at me and smiled.

"Hello dear, don't mind his rudeness. New baby in the house we aren't sleeping much. So, why are you here?" I smiled, I already liked this Martha, I could see why she was once a companion.

"I'm Clara and I'm here because I'm pregnant, and I can't contact The Doctor. He went to Gallifrey and haven't replied me ever since. I really do think he's in trouble after 'killing' Missy. Oh, Missy is The Master, that filthy man that made you walk all around the Earth." Martha seemed lost in thought.

"You said you're pregnant, is this The Doctor's work? He was always a flirt anyway." I giggled.

"A flirt? Not my Doctor. He's regenerated twice since you last saw him. I met his tenth self once, yeah, he was quite a flirt. His eleventh self was a silly boy, he was wonderful and easy to be around, then he regenerated to his twelfth self and all hell broke loose. I was with him when he regenerated and my heart aches when I remember him begging me to see him. He turned all grumpy and mean, but then I realized he was like that just because this is probably his most sensitive body. He's a huge grumpy teddy bear." My eyes watered. "I miss him so much." I confessed and Martha handed her baby to Mickey and hugged me tight. I broke down crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll find him for you." I nodded hugging her tight. To light up the mood Martha giggled. "Now, I so need to know how you managed to sleep with The Doctor, is there anything else in double besides his hearts?" I choked laughing and crying at the same time. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"We really don't need to hear that right baby boy?" He talked to his baby son and left the room. I wiped my eyes and turned to Martha.

"Well, my boyfriend had died three weeks before but I haven't seen The Doctor in almost a month, so I was grieving and drinking wine when he arrived. I confess that I've always found him hot in his twelfth body and I love him so much even though I don't think we would have a healthy relationship because we're too alike. At that time he arrived I thought it would be a good idea to seduce him, never in my wild dreams I imagined he would drink with me and end up putting me to bed, so when he did I pulled him to me and kissed him on the lips. I remember I was ready to be yelled off when he locked our lips again and gave himself to me." Martha's eyes widened.

"And what went wrong?" I looked down.

"I woke up alone in bed the next morning, he had left but the Tardis was still parked in my bedroom, so I stole his key and threatened him to throw it away if he didn't help me get Danny back. Things went down the hill and cutting a long story short: Missy AKA The Master told him Gallifrey's location and we were able to bring someone from the dead, but Danny didn't came back, he sent back the boy he killed when he was a soldier. He used this chance to save his soul, he didn't love me enough to come back to me. I lied to The Doctor, I knew that if I told him the truth he would have stayed, but I didn't have the right to stop him from going home. He deserved to go home." My eyes' watered again and Martha held my hand.

"Oh, that was a beautiful gesture Clara, now, do you want to see this baby of yours? We bought a sonogram machine for when we had Elliot. C'mon?" I couldn't help but smile. I followed her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was laying on the bed with Martha doing the sonogram and Mickey holding my hand. When I saw my baby on screen, I started crying.

"Clara, you said you're around two months along right?" I nodded. "Then I guess gallifreyans pregnancies last less time than humans'. Your baby is the size of a 4 month human fetus, and it's healthy, and it has binary vascular system, meaning it has two hearts. Do you wanna know the gender?" I nodded eagerly. "It's a girl. Congratulations Clara! It's a beautiful baby girl." I started crying and Martha let me hear the sound of my little girl's hearts. I've never loved The Doctor more than at that moment.

Later on Mickey called Jack, he said he would be the man to help us locate The Doctor. The moment Jack walked inside the house his eyes widened.

"Oswin?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, that was all I didn't want at that moment. He met one of my echoes before.

"No, I'm Clara. Oswin is one of the thousand echoes I have all around time and space from when I jumped on The Doctor's time stream to save his life in Trenzalore. Oh, and Oswin died saving The Doctor by becoming a "good" Dalek." They all looked at me.

"Is that even possible? A good Dalek?" Mickey asked.

"I didn't know I was a Dalek, I still thought I was a human, but enough of that. I'm not Oswin, I'm Clara Oswald. Can you find me The Doctor?" Jack smirked.

"Bossy, I like it, though I can't see how The Doctor stands you." I laughed.

"He more than stands me." I said running my hands on my little belly. His jaw dropped.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was five months pregnant already and we couldn't communicate with The Doctor at all. I was desperate and huge. My belly was like a 7/8 month belly for a normal pregnancy. I was so tired, but I couldn't give up, not now, not ever.

Martha and I were watching TV, in my London flat, when we heard the Tardis noise coming from my room. We ran there the moment the door opened, a woman came out looking dizzy. No sign of The Doctor though. She muttered something like "I don't know how father can stand this". The woman looked at me and smiled big.

"Clara? Are you Clara Oswald?" I nodded and she came to me and hugged me tight. I was paralyzed. "Don't you like hugs? Father told me humans like hugs, well, I'm sorry for hugging you. I don't know much about humans, that's the first time I see you, you are forbidden back home." Martha was the one who interrupted the girl.

"Father? Are you The Doctor's daughter? Cause you got a gob just like his." She nodded.

"Yes, his title is The Doctor and, how rude of me, my name is Joanburgiansys, but you can call me Joan. I came here to ask for help, Father returned to Gallifrey but the council locked him up, they only let me see him once and he told me to find you, Miss Clara. He's very fond of you and said your stubbornness would be the only thing able to save him. I'm trying ever since to make this stupid old box to bring me to you. So, let's go?" I just sat on my bed and started crying.

**_to be continued... (?)_**


	2. You're not real

_**Ch. 02 – You're not real.**_

_-Clara-_

"Are you alright Miss Clara?" I heard Joan ask and I shook my head. Martha sat beside me.

"Clara, you need to breathe, think of the baby." Joan's eyes widened.

"You're with a child? So that means you're married to the soldier boy? Father will be devastated. He told me everything that happened before he found home. You do look more roundish than the picture I found in Father's room in his TARDIS." I seemed to lose my voice. He kept a picture of me in his room? I didn't know what to feel.

"I'm not married, Danny didn't come back. But that doesn't matter right now, we need to save The Doctor." Martha shook her head.

"You can't go after him like this, what if something happens to you and the baby? You know I'm right Clara." I stood up and Joan smiled at my belly.

"I need to go Martha. He needs me, my Doctor needs me. I won't fail him." I turned to Joan. "If humans are forbidden in Gallifrey how will I go there?" She smirked.

"Illegally, of course." I smiled.

"You so are your father's daughter."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After much convincing I managed to make Martha, Mickey and Jack accept that I'd go to hell if my Doctor needed me. I promised them I'd call from my superphone and when I returned The Doctor would be with me.

As soon as I walked inside the TARDIS Joan sat down and looked at me.

"You love my father." That wasn't a question. I looked at her. "He told me that he was a different man and I didn't believe him at first, but then he started talking about his companions and I saw he wasn't that irresponsible father that left us alone and ran away from his responsibilities, with his granddaughter Susan anymore. I was just a teenager when he left, I was Susan's age, 150 years old is way too soon to abandon a child. I've always been different from my family, they used to say I looked a lot like a human, and that's the ultimate offense in Gallifrey, because I felt too deeply. Father learned the hard way that feelings is what makes our lives worth living. When I saw him after 200 years, more than 1500 years to him, I could feel all his pain but above all I could feel all his love and loss. You, humans, with your short lives, broke him because he fell in love with you and he lost you all. You, Miss Clara, is the sunshine of his life and now I can see he's the moon to your sun. Is this baby my sibling?" I nodded, I couldn't speak, I had tears in my eyes. I hugged her. She hugged me back and giggled. "Father said you're a hugging person. But I have just one doubt, how is the baby in your belly? In Gallifrey we have looms so they collect the material from the parents and make the child." I blushed.

"Well, humans have it the natural way, me and your father had sex and, well, it happened." Her eyes widened.

"Sex? But only primitive forms of life do that." I blushed even more.

"Well, I'm a primitive form of life then and I can assure you that I'm not ready to give it up." It was her time to blush.

"That good? In Gallifrey we connect our minds when we get married, they said it's better than sex."

"Humans aren't touch telepaths so we can't do that." She nodded.

"Is your baby half gallifreyan?"

"I don't know, we don't have this kind of technology yet, but it sure has two hearts." Joan smiled.

"Do you know where is this stupid ship's med bay? We can check you out before we land in Gallifrey, what do you say?" I nodded and took her hand guiding her to med bay. She did all the scanning on me and it turned out that my little girl is 95% gallifreyan and only 5% human.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

We landed inside Joan's house in Gallifrey and I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't believe I was there.

"Clara, I have no idea how we're gonna get to Father. Gallifreyans don't get pregnant, so how can we disguise you?" I shook my head.

"Can't we just sneak in with the TARDIS?"

"Don't think so, I've tried several times, but she doesn't like, maybe with you she'll get in." I smirked.

"Once your dad told me that the TARDIS is like a cat, it takes time for her to trust you, it happened to me as well. It doesn't hurt to try, right?" We got inside the TARDIS again and Joan put the prison coordinates. It seemed to work, well, it indeed worked, but as soon as we stepped outside it we were faced with guards.

"Joan..." They said. "Won't you ever give up? We already told you The Doctor can't get visits." The sarcasm in his voice made me snap.

"And why not? It's his right to get visitors. Plus, if it wasn't for him you'd be all dead." Joan held my hand, she looked so scared.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Clara Oswald and I demand to see The Doctor right now!" He laughed and scanned me, his eyes got wide.

"You got some nerve Miss, especially for being half human, half gallifreyan. How is that even possible?" He looked at Joan waiting for an explanation.

"She's my father's wife." He chuckled.

"Only that stupid Doctor to marry a disgusting half human. I'm gonna call my superior and he'll decide if you can go in or not."

We waited for about half an hour when a man came. He looked straight at me.

"Clara Oswald, let's see if you are indeed The Doctor's wife." Before I could say anything he put his fingers on my temple and invaded my mind. He saw everything about me and seemed satisfied with something so he pulled out. "You are not an ordinary human, you lived a thousand lives and all of them to save the man you love, your husband, The Doctor. You are carrying his child, that's why the guard thought you were half gallifreyan. I'll allow to let you in, but only for a few minutes." I smiled brightly, I even forgot how much I wanted to kill everyone on here.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Another half an hour later and they finally guided me to The Doctor's cell. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was there, he was thinner as if he could break and he had bruises everywhere. He was being tortured. I ran to him and hugged him tight. He pushed me hard.

"You're not real, it's them, they're tricking me again." I felt tears in my eyes, what have they done to him?

"Doctor, it's me. I'm really here, Joan brought me here."

_**to be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please?<em>

_Thank you._


	3. Saving Me

**_Ch. 03 - Saving Me_**

_-Clara-_

The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes and slowly got closer. He put his fingers on my temple.

"Can I? I have to be sure you're real." He asked in a pained voice and I just nodded. I felt just his touch, he didn't look at my memories or anything, he just wanted to check my essence. When he opened his eyes he held me tight, a hug so unlike him. "Clara, my Clara." He kissed my hair and suddenly he seemed to notice my belly and pulled away as if it burned him. "How long?" I smiled sweetly.

"Almost six months since we last saw each other for me, and you?" He looked confused.

"I don't know, around three months. I lost track of time when they started playing with my mind." I took a step closer but he backed away.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Danny?" He asked pointing to my belly. I shook my head.

"I lied, he didn't come back." Before I could finish my thoughts he cut me off.

"You didn't lose time in finding another hun?" My jaw dropped at his venomous way.

"Who do you think I am? It's yours, you idiot!" I said getting angry but then I took a deep breath to calm me down, he didn't deserve my nerves right now.

"But it was only once." I smirked.

"Oh Doctor, you're over 2000 years old you should know that's all it takes." He looked down and seemed to be deep in thought for about a minute, then he looked deep into my eyes.

"You must be a trick, they must have programmed you so you'd feel exactly like her. It can't be real, you're taking my deepest wishes and materializing them in a fake Clara." I rolled my eyes and kissed him, right on the lips. It took him a while to kiss me back but when he did finally accepting I was real, he did it hungrily and made me weak on my knees.

We were interrupted by a guard saying our time was over. The Doctor hid me behind him and glared at the guard.

"What? No! I demand more time with her, I know I can have at least double the time with her seeing she's my mate." He said in a firm voice and ran his hand on my belly showing the guard what he was on about.

"You have been denied that privilege. Now c'mon miss." He said getting closer to me and putting his hand on my arm. The Doctor went mental.

"Take this filthy hand off of her. I demand to see your superior." The man laughed out loud.

"You're the filthy one, making a human your mate and contaminating our pure species with this freaky half human baby." The Doctor punched him right on the face and immediately the man who let me in showed up.

"Thank God someone had the guts to punch that idiot. I blocked all the security system, so if you intend to run away, now's the time." I smiled big and grabbed The Doctor's hand intertwining our fingers.

"C'mon Doctor!" I said and he shook his head.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked the man and I rolled my eyes. I pulled him by the arm and got him out of his cell, and ran to the TARDIS.

Inside the ship was Joan waiting for us and now I realized that the man followed us as well. The Doctor was glaring at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know.

"Bill. I knew Oswin." He looked at me and my eyes widened.

"She's not Oswin, but do carry on with your story." The Doctor said.

"I ran away a long time ago with a stolen teleport and I ended up in a human space ship. Oswin and I became best of friends but then we crashed in the Asylum of The Daleks. I came back here to get help but when I returned they had already transformed her in one of them." I felt my head hurt, The Doctor held me and whispered in my ear.

"You're Clara Oswald, my strong human Clara Oswald, okay?" That calmed me down and I just nodded. He looked at Bill. "So, enough with this Oswin talk, let's get out of here now." He ran to the controls and smirked. "Hold tight."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

We landed on my flat and as soon as I stepped outside of the TARDIS Martha, Mickey and Jack came to me giving me a group hug. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Won't I get a hug?" He asked and they all laughed.

"Clara told us you're not a hugger anymore boss." Mickey said.

"Mickey, the idiot! It'll sound unbelievable but I even missed you. Martha Jones, as wonderful as always. And Jack, the same old Jack!" He said smiling. Joan and Bill also joined the huge group hug.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was night time, everyone was already settled down. The Doctor and I were in my room, he was sitting on my bed looking at the sky. I was changing my clothes when he finally looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw I was wearing only my underwear.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked blushing. I smiled shaking my head.

"No need to Doctor. Do you wanna touch it?" I asked running my hand on my swollen belly. He nodded and I got by his side. His long fingers touched my belly and his eyes widened.

"She's a telepath." He said in glee. "It's a girl!" He looked like a little kid smiling at me and at our daughter.

"The TARDIS told me that she's 95% gallifreyan, two hearts and all." He sat me on his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Are you mine now?" I got confused.

"What?" He blushed.

"I mean, you said you're my mate, was that only to get to see me?" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Was the only thing I could say. He pecked my hair.

"And I you, Clara. And I you." I looked at him and kissed his lips softly.

"So, why the hell were you locked up in Gallifrey?" He smirked.

"Missy, she kinda escaped her faith and convinced them that I was a criminal for trying to kill her. They didn't even listen to me, I couldn't tell them what she did. The moment I put a foot there I remembered exactly why I had left in the first place. It's not home anymore. How I wish I could have stayed, but when you said Danny was back I knew I had to go and let you be happy. That was all that mattered, you being happy. The only person who cared for me in Gallifrey was Joan, I'll be forever grateful for her. She didn't hesitate to come after you, even though I told her not to. I feel so bad for treating her like shit her whole life." I ran my fingers on his hair.

"You still got time to make it up for her, she looks up to you Doctor. Just don't screw this second chance." He smirked.

"Second chances, that's so rare to me I still think this is all just a sick plan to make me suffer even more." I shook my head and made him look at me straight in the eyes.

"This is not a sick plan, this is happening, the multiverse finally giving something back to you. AHHHHH!" Strong pain hit me, then I felt water. His eyes were wide.

"Clara, are you alright? Love, what's going on?" I closed my eyes in pain and tried to calm my breathing.

"My water just broke." He started to panic, he held me in his arms and laid me down on my bed.

"What do I do Clara? I've never done this before!" The pain was getting unbearable.

"I haven't done this before either! CALL MARTHA!" He nodded and left the room running his lovely penguin run.

Few minutes later I heard the whole entourage entering the room. Martha, Mickey, Jack, Joan and Bill. The women was trying to calm me down and prepare me to the labor. The Doctor passing behind Martha and when Joan started to remove my kickers, The Doctor sent all males in the room away. Martha told him to sit beside me and hold my hand because he was making her nervous by passing in the room.

She instructed me to push every time the pain strike. So I did.

"I HATE YOU DOCTOR! How could you put this alien baby inside of me?" I said in pain punching his thigh.

"You're doing well Clara." I heard Martha say..

"I didn't do this by myself Clara, stop punching me." The Doctor said and I punched him even harder. "But Clara..."

"SHUT UP!" Both Martha and I yelled at him and he finally stood quiet, running his fingers on my hair.

About half an hour later I felt an excruciating pain and with a final push I heard a loud baby cry. Tears were rolling down my face, Martha and Joan went to clean the baby up and The Doctor looked at me with his eyes shining. He bent down and pecked my forehead.

"Thank you, my love." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile. Joan came close to me with my little girl, her father sonic her to make sure the baby was alright.

"There you go into your mummy's arms, sis!" Joan said and handed her to me. She looked exactly like a human baby girl, I couldn't believe she was mine, I looked at The Doctor and I noticed he was crying. I pecked my baby's forehead and handed her to him. He hesitated at first but then, picked her up with such a loving expression that my heart melt.

"Hello little one. I'm so thankful you look like your mom, this isn't the best face dad ever had." She coughed a little and yellow energy came out of her mouth. "It seems you'll understand me when you're older and change your face too." She opened her eyes for the first time and I smiled. "Not you too. Two all eyed girls will be my undoing." I giggled and he handed her back to me.

"Can we call her Ellie? It was my mom's name." I asked and he nodded.

"She likes Ellie. It's a beautiful name." I looked at him.

"She likes?" He chuckled.

"I speak baby, my love." I rolled my eyes.

"I should've imagined."

_-ONE YEAR LATER-_

I heard the TARDIS land and listened to Ellie running to the door. She looked like she was around 3 already. The Doctor told me that was normal for gallifreyan children, her growing would slow down a bit when she's around 5, so she'll look 9. I really hoped so, she was impossible, but I guess that was predictable since she's mine and The Doctor's.

"Mummy! Are we on Elliot's house?" She asked me before she opened the door. I nodded and the TARDIS, who was spoiling this girl a lot, opened it for her.

I saw The Doctor coming behind me and holding me by the waist.

"I can't believe our daughter is interested in Mickey's, the idiot, son. At least he has Martha genes in him." I laughed.

"She isn't interested, old man, she's his friend. They're children." He pecked my neck.

"Okay, teacher. But I feel in a few years you'll see what I'm talking about." Before I could answer he turned me around and kissed me hard on my lips.

"Eww, don't you ever stop? Do you want to repopulate our species outside of Gallifrey, Father?" Joan said and The Doctor blushed.

"Don't you have Bill to kiss, and repopulate on your own?" I asked and she fake glared at me. The Doctor rolled his eyes at me.

"Clara..." Both me and Joan laughed.

"Clara's right Father, Bill and I want to get married in the human way." He smirked.

"I wish I could see your mother's face if she ever heard you say that. You know you have my blessings." She hugged me and The Doctor all at once.

"Thank God, I have the best step mother ever here instead of my mom!" She winked and let us go running out the door.. I looked down to my ring less finger and The Doctor noticed.

"You are my wife Clara." He said and I nodded. We got married Gallifrey style right after Ellie was born.

"I know, but a ring wouldn't hurt, would it?" He intertwined our fingers and smiled.

"Everything you want my Clara. I love you. You saved me so many times that I can't count, not only by your echoes but by being here with me and never giving up." I kissed his lips softly.

"We saved each other. I love you my Doctor."

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><em>So, this is it.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews, please?_

_Thank you._

_See ya soon._


End file.
